


7 days of gay crap

by orphan_account



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curtwen, Fluff, Frottage, Implied Smut, M/M, No beta we die like spies, Smut, cries, gay af, horrible writing, im so sorry, maid outfits, prompt list, seriously no beta im too embarassed to get someone to check it for me, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: doing a one week prompt list of all my favorite cliches!!!! these are not all the same story, each prompt is independent. is it gonna be cringe? probably!! im super new to writing for SAF so this is 4 practice :]day 1- caughtday 2- trapped togetherday 3- give me attention!!day 4- jealousyday 5- there was only one bedday 6- there was only ONE BED!!!!!(pt 2)day 7- first "i love you"
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	7 days of gay crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 1- caught  
> Owen flies to LA to suprise Curt, but when he opens the door to his apartment he was met with something he never thought he'd see :flushed:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this while at school, remember to stay in school kids1!! ALSO JUST ASSUME THIS ENTIRE FIC THAT ITS AN AU WHERE THE BANANA NEVER HAPPENED AND TATIANA HELPED THEM DEFEAT CHIMERA YEAAAAHHH

The wheel’s of Owen’s luggage clunked along the sidewalk as he made his way to Curt’s little apartment. He flew to LA for a mission, expecting it to last a couple days. He could only spend a week in America, so it left no time for Curt. But when he appeared at the mob boss’ office, he found him snoozing with the important files left right in the open. Owen was prepared for a giant hoard of goons, but he later learnt that they all were out at a celebration. They left their boss behind, too scared to wake him. Owen had to stop himself from laughing as he swiftly stole the files off the boss’ desk, marveling at how easy it had been.    
  
After dropping the files off to a man MI6 sent, he was now walking down the familiar path to Curt’s apartment. ready to surprise him. He smiled, imagining Curt’s surprise when he opened the door. They’ve been  _ together  _ for a couple of months now, making it official on their last mission. So this would be the first time they met after their confessions. Owen was almost giddy with excitement, his hands twitching. This time, they don’t have to worry about watching out from any bad guys trying to kill them. Owen knew Curt didn’t have any missions in the span of time he was staying here, leaving lots of time for the two of them. His foot coming in contact with hard concrete shook him out of his thoughts. He looked around, realizing he made it to Curt’s front steps. Curt lived on the first floor of the apartment with two other floors on top. He remembered what Curt told him, “ _ I don’t wanna have to worry about being quiet so I don’t bother the people below me! Plus, I hate climbing stairs. I get a bad feeling about them.”  _ Owen pointed out the fact that the people above may be boisterous, but thankfully the people occupying the room above him were merciful.    
  
He climbed up the three small stairs in front of the door, reaching out to knock it swiftly five times. It was their secret code so they knew it was each other. But, nobody answered the door.  _ Hm, weird.  _ He thought. Owen assumed Curt was either occupied or sleeping, so he let himself in with the spare key Curt gave him. He stepped in, slipping his shoes off and placing them on a shoe rack. “Curt?” He called out. It echoed throughout the house, and Owen received no reply. Owen left his luggage in the living room and padded down the hall towards Curt’s room. Owen decided to enter without knocking, just to scare or surprise him.    
  
Owen’s mouth fell open, gaping at the sight. He was met with Curt, wearing a-a... _ maid costume  _ of some sorts. He sported thigh high socks(that made him look  _ delectable _ ) and was turned away from him, holding something he couldn’t see. “...Curt?” Owen alerted. Curt’s head whipped around, eyes wide. He yelped, dropping the object in his hand. He fumbled around for a second, attempting to catch it, but it eventually landed on his bed with a soft  _ thud.  _   
  
Owen watched this entire exchange with a quirked eyebrow, grinning. Curt glanced at Owen, and then himself, face growing red with embarrassment. “L-Look I can explain! Tatiana sent me this um, package and-and she said someone gifted her this but she didn’t want it so she sent it to me as a joke but um I-IgotcuriousanddecidedtoputitonIswearI’mnotweird!” Curt stammered, the last part all coming out in one breath. Curt brought his hands to the front, fiddling with his fingers. Owen didn’t say anything, taking his time to fully take in what Curt was wearing. It was a black dress with a frilly white apron over it. There was a small black paw on the bottom of the apron, and a cat shaped hole in the middle of the chest to match it. This costume was made for women of course, so it was a bit small on Curt. His chest bulged at the front, and Curt had to keep pulling the dress down since it was so short. Curt squirmed under Owen’s gaze, looking at him nervously. “Um...Owen?” he murmured.   
  
Owen’s gaze met Curt’s as he began to walk towards him. Curt backed up, his back bumping against the wall. Owen put his forearm on the wall, leaning over Curt. “You don’t have to explain yourself, love,” He started, his eyes darting between Curt’s lips and round eyes, “You look... _ hot.”  _ Owen stated. Curt’s gaze became half-lidded, leaning in for a kiss. Owen leaned in, but then pulled away right as they were about to make contact. He laughed at Curt’s pout, moving to take a seat on Curt’s queen sized bed.    
  
“What are you doing here anyways, you British prick?” Curt huffed, crossing his arms.   
  
“Wow, I fly all the way to the states and that's the greetings I get?” Owen grinned, leaning back on both arms.    
  
Curt stuttered, and Owen hushed him with the wave of his hand. “I’m just joking, Curt,” He leaned forward, looking Curt up and down. “This little...getup... is more than enough.” He finished, meeting his eyes.   
  
Curt flushed, looking away. Owen enjoyed Curt’s squirming until something came in contact with his hand. Owen picked it up and Curt came to sit beside him. Owen examined it, quirking his eyebrow as he showed it to Curt. “Curt? What are you doing with this?” He asked, grinning.    
  
Curt stared at it quizzically. “I-I dunno...it came with the costume, but I have no idea what it is!” he admitted. Owen chuckled, turning the object around in his hands.    
  
“Curt, this is a buttplug.” He explained simply, shaking it a bit for emphasis.    
  
At that, Curt’s face roared red, spreading down to his chest. The blush peeked through the kitty-shaped opening on his chest, causing Owen to laugh again. “Oh Curt, you’re so,  _ so _ cute.” Owen cooed, leaning close to Curt.    
  
Curt sputtered, not knowing how to respond. He opened his mouth to respond, but let out a squeak when Owen started trailing the plug up and down Curt’s thighs. It glided against his smooth skin, bumping over the edge of his thigh-highs and then trailing back down towards his crotch. It’s safe to say this was the sexiest thing that has ever happened to Curt Mega.   
  
“O-Owen…” Curt croaked. Owen looked into Curt’s eyes, pushing the plug in between Curt’s thighs.    
  
“Have you ever used one of these before, Curt?” Owen asked, leaving the plug to caress his thighs with his own hand instead.   
  
Curt gasped, shaking his head. Owen smirked, planting a searing kiss on Curt’s lips. He pulled away, leaving only a few centimeters of space between them. “Let me show you how, then.” He breathed, diving back in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IAUHKAJSHKAJ LITRALLY SCREAMING INTERALLY AS I WRITE THIS I HOPE YALL ENJOYED IT  
> also here's the link to what curt was wearing if that helps with any imagination  
> https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/IKIAAOSwD2NcxGZj/s-l400.jpg


End file.
